Love Story
by utau13
Summary: Dimitri is a royal moroi he and Rose met through Adrian. Since then their love got stronger. What happens when Abe and Janine found out? Will they allow them to be together or for them to separate. this is just a one shot for CupcakeQueenForever's VA contest. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY AND IT'S CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG LOVE STORY.


**Rose POV**

I was getting ready to meet Dimitri. We have been going to the woods and into the tree house that Dimitri made. I only helped him to finish it. I went to the woods near court and out of the wards making sure nobody saw me. Once I was in the woods I was finding the tree with an heart on it. I found it easily. I used the rope to climb up and when I was up I pulled the rope up.

"Hello Roza." Said Dimitri. God I love this man with everything in me.

"Hey Dimitri. Nobody saw you come here right?" We needed to be careful.

"Well I wasn't out of the wards yet when Tasha went to me." can't she leave him alone? "But I told her that I can't be with her when my heart is with someone else."I smiled and suddenly my mood brightened. I remembered the first day I met him.

~Flashback~

Adrian has invited me to the place I first met Adrian Ivashkov when I was their. I saw another moroi but he was different like something was pulling me towards him.

_We Were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

I can't I'm almost graduating and I don't need him ruining my future but something told me that he isn't like most moroi guys.

~End Of Flashback~

I've been cold to Dimitri at first but when I couldn't take it anymore I took the risk of being hurt. I later took the risk just to be with him.

"Roza you ok?" I knew he was concerned.

"Yeah. I just remembered how we met." He smiled. Then he looked at his watch and swore in russian. Dammit he needs to teach me how to swear in russian.

"Roza. I need to go back their's this party for royals and Adrian invited me." I frowned. He went down the tree first. After five minutes I went down the tree and back in the wards. I saw a bunch of royals in dresses so using my ninja skills I followed them. I passed Zmey who looks like he wants to kill someone and mom looking furious. I ignored them and continued following the royals. Once we arrived on our destination they went inside while I put my guardian mask on and went to the guardians guarding the door.

"I'm assigned to protect the moroi inside." I told the guardians who was blocking my way. They opened the door and let me in. The royals looked at me disgusted but Dimitri and Adrian just looked at me. I went to the wall where the guardians were. I saw Dimitri saying hi to everyone then he headed to me but Abe stopped him.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know _

**Dimitri POV** _  
_

Abe stopped me from going to my beautiful Roza.

"Hello Mr. Mazur."He glared at me.

"Listen here Dimitri. Stay away from Rose." I can't. I won't give up.

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go  
And I said

I went to my Roza and told her what Abe told me. She dragged me out.

"Dimitri we can live with the humans." She suggested. I shook my head.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

"I'll think about it go to the tree house and i'll meet you their." She nodded and left. I will not leave my Roza so I went back in to talk to Abe.

**Rose POV **

I went back to the tree house waiting for my love. Waiting for Dimitri.

_Romeo, save me _  
_They try to tell me how I feel _  
_This love is difficult, but it's real _  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess _  
_It's a love story _  
_Baby, just say yes _

_Oh oh_

Where is Dimitri? Is he ever coming back? Maybe just maybe he's happy with Tasha. My heart broke at that thought. He said he loved me just yesterday then he leaves. I went down and went back in court. I went to the fountain i just stood their looking at it. Just then I saw Dimitri coming to me. He smiled at me. Huh? Just then he knelt in front of me and pulled out a ring from his pocket.

_got tired of waiting _  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around _  
_My faith in you is fading _  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town _  
_And I said_

_Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said _

I was so excited. He's going to propose!

"Roza I talked to Abe so there's no problem anymore. I love you with all my heart so Roza will you marry me?"

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone _  
_I love you and that's all I really know _  
_I talked to your dad _  
_Go pick out a white dress _  
_It's a love story _  
_Baby, just say yes_

_Oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh '_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

"Yes!" He put the ring on my finger and kissed it.

**~~The End~~**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
